Soma Herrera
Soma Herrera is an evolved human, whose abilities all seem to be based around oxygen. Soma is the cousin of Maya and Alejandra Herrera but was born and raised in Mexico. He is intelligent and a generous man that always puts others before himself. He is always helping people and acts like a leader to most people. History 'W8' In this world, Soma grew up in Mexico with his parents. He visited his other family often in Santo Domingo when he went on holidays there. At the age of 19, Soma discovered he has special abilities. He first realised this when he managed to freeze the air around him, making the area cold. He learned to control this ability after several months. Whilst growing up, he began to discover his other abilities and the uses of them. When his father passed away, Soma became more independent and protective of his family. This made him think more about people and helping them. Soma met another evolved human when he was 20 , this person has the ability of transportation. (In Chandra's list, a possible transporter is noted down. It is not known if this is the same character or not.) Later on, Soma began to discover his other abilities and then lastly discovered that he could absorb oxygen. He first showed this ability, when his grandfather was sitting down watching television. His grandfather was ill and was dying from cancer but Soma accidentally absorbed the oxygen from the air, causing his grandfather to die an early death. To this day, none of his family know that he caused his grandfather's early death. Soma wasn't sure what happened to him either but later discovered that it was him. At the age of 22, he left Mexico and went to Los Angeles for work. He then began to hide from the goverment. Whilst hiding from the goverment, he began to learn how to cope on his own and use his abilities to defend himself and attack against the goverment. Whilst in hiding, Soma became most reliant on himself and began to move from state to state so that it would be harder to find him. Soma then visited Hira Spektor when she was in hospital, just after she gave birth to her daughter. He then told her that he was the biological father of the child. This is due to Soma and Kelli Wheaton making a plan to get Hira pregnant so that she would have the child. Kelli said that it needed to happen, as she went into a different universe and said the child would help to save the world. In order for this universe to be saved the girl needed to be born, and the father needed to be Soma. However Soma discovers that he was persuaded by Kelli to agree to this plan, of getting Hira pregnant and did not willingly agree to her plan. 'W8.5' After Soma was hiding from the goverment, the attempt to destroy the virus by Maya lead in the death of her and of many others. Soma survived against the virus and began to help others. After a few months, Soma joined with Michael, to help others and organise plans to take down some of the hunters. During the few months of helping others, Soma has saved a few of evolved humans from the hunters. He fought them off and killed many in order to save the lives of the evolved humans. He then began to locate more of them and give them shelter and protection. Soma was put up on the list of mostly wanted due to him being a strong threat against the humans. He mainly takes the role of a leader, being the one who plans attacks and organises people into action. Soma mostly stayed in Russia where he helped people and provided them with clothing, water, food and shelter. He helped save Hira from the hunters in the street, where he then froze the whole street leading into the hunters deaths. After bringing her back to the base, they were then found out by other hunters of their location. When they came Soma helped fight them off along with Michael and Hira. After they were found out, Soma and the rest of the evolved humans in the base went to the Capitol, to where they stayed and organised plans to go to Paris and attack. Whilst in the Captiol he has organised people to rooms, helped locate more evolved humans and started on making arrangements to go to Paris and fight the humans. Evolved Human Abilities Deoxygenation Soma posses the ability to absorb the oxygen around him. He can do this to absorb the oxygen from the air or within substances. This is an ability which he consciously controls and is deadly to other people. Soma's body is capable of storing the oxygen within himself and using it for other uses like staying underwater longer. He is able to collect the oxygen into himself, leaving other unable to breathe and therefore suffocating them to death. When Soma uses this ability, his body usually glow as he absorbs the oxygen. The longer he absorbs the oxygen the longer his body glows. Although Soma can absorb the oxygen from the air he is capable of breathing without oxygen for a short while. This also allows him to breathe underwater for longer, due to him being able to use the oxygen he has absorbed and then using that in order to breathe. However he is able to increase oxygen levels back up in the air due to his other ability. Oxygen Cooling His other ability is to be able to cool down oxygen molecules. This allows him to lower down the temperature of oxygen molecules until they become freezing. This makes all the objects within a certain radius around him to cool down and freeze. Soma is also capable of freezing certain targets by touching them, and then freezing down the oxygen molecules around or within the target thus freezing it. Oxygen Duplication Another ability that Soma has, is to be able to duplicate oxygen molecules. With this he can split oxygen molcules in two, thus granting twice as many oxygen molecules within the air. This allows him to rise oxygen levels in the air or within a substance. However this ability may take a long time to duplicate enough oxygen molceules. This ability is good for when oxygen is either being burned up or used, or even when oxygen levels are low in the air. Oxikinesis In adition, Soma also possesses the ability to manipulate the flow and direction of air molecules. This ability acts similar to aerokinesis but only manipulates oxygen. With this, it allows Soma to create strong gusts of wind (made only of oxygen) and helps him in fighting and during attacks. Oxygen Mimicry Soma also possesses the ability to turn his body into oxygen molecues. His body and clothing will turn into oxygen and he will become unseen. Doing so he will be able to travel through air, allow objects to pass through him and also be able to pass through small gaps. Physical Appearance Etymology Soma's name means "The nectar of immortality". His surname means "blacksmith". Category:Characters